Red Fangs of Fuuma
Red Fangs of Fuuma (風魔の赤血牙;風魔の深紅牙) is a Seishin (Pure Heart) story about Kazama Family. Debuts Kotarō Fūma. Created in July 2014. About Creation/Concept MGW was at a rush to make stories outside of Iga. She wanted to introduce Kotaro as soon as possible, and as a threatening character. MGW made an error in her research, not fully aware of when Hojo Soun became the shugo of Sagami and events before that. At the current setting, in 1480, both Norimitsu and Soun would be apart of the Imagawa, and this event would result in an early civil issue. Furthermore, the ancestors of Hattori served the Kyoto shogunate and the emperor; before the Sengoku era, there were famous battles between the central Imperial government in Kyoto and the forces of Kanto. Ashikaga and branches were included both sides. Story Synopsis The year is 1480. Yasuochi Chigachi serves to protect the heir at the Suruga-Imagawa's convenience. Sharing a distrust towards Moritoki Ise and his monopoly, the regent Norimitsu Oshika sends forces of Iga to watch Moritoki and to possibly get rid of him. On his way to Sagami, they meet a very tall fellow. Shigetoki Daidoji (大道寺 重時) is the writer of the Introduction Scroll, and a servant of the Hojo Family (first cousin of Hojo Soun/Ise Moritoki??). Characters ;Kotarō Fūma (The First) :The Red Devil of Sagami. He encounters Chigachi and his group around the border of Sagami. ;Yasuochi Chigachi :(千賀地 保遠) Ancestor of Hanzo Hattori; actually, he is the father of the first "Hanzo", Yasunaga Hattori. He meets Kotaro as he approaches Sagami Province. Wields a special spear. ;Norimitsu Oshika :(小鹿 範満) In charge of the Imagawa branch in Suruga until its leader becomes of adult age. In other words, the regent. Following a Divination and sensing the worse from a rebellion, he is willing to sacrifice the ones who trusted him the most. He also aspired to become a powerful shugo. ;Yokojin Sogatome :A bewitching woman that serves Kotaro. She urges Kotaro to kill Chigachi and his men, as she has her sights set on Moritoki. Real World Trivia Events A succession dispute was happening. Around the time of this story, Ujichika Imagawa was a very young boy, about eight years old, and his father Yoshitada died in battle. Since Uji was unable to succeed, it was insisted by his uncle Moritoki Ise (the future Hojo Soun) that Norimitsu Oshika (小鹿 範満) served as regent. Oshika is child of Yoshitada's uncle/aunt (cousin). Ujichika's child name was Tatsuoumaru (龍王丸; dragon king). Moritoki Ise, or Soun Hojo, had a questionable background such a being a ronin and training as a monk before joining the Imagawa. He led a small band of men before joining the Imagawa, but it was this succession dispute that showed his worth. Also, he is Yoshitada's brother-in-law; it was his eldest sister who married Yoshitada. Record holds the Hattori Family being under the Ashikaga's service prior to Matsudaira/Tokugawa; the Imagawa was a branch family of the Ashikaga, thus, Yasuochi's role, serving the regent. At this time, the Sagami shugo were members of The Miura family (相模三浦氏). Hojo Soun, for his campaigns his Sagami, had a notable rivalry with Yoshiatsu Miura (三浦義同; 1451 - 1516) References/Links Category:Lists of Chapters Category:Fūma Category:Seishin Category:Iga